Forget Everything
by Anotheryaoifreak
Summary: What if you have a past that you can't remember, becuz it was stolen from you before you were old enough to speak? What if that past would've been the best thing for you, becuz without it you lived hell itself?...
1. All I can remember

Forget.... Everything - by Kendy Son  
  
I won't put any l'il gay intro... as I call them (No offense to gay ppl, I actually am half gay!! Duh!).  
  
This fanfik is about mature subject..  
  
Fragile people shouldn't read...  
  
Rape.. Abuse.. Pain.. Beating.. Mal-nutrition.. and Mental games..  
  
Stacy (Ken) is writing a serious fikky... please don't laugh at me........  
  
I Dunnot own DBZ, Gravitation or any other things I don't own in this.

* * *

......Forget.... Everything.....  
  
I was born in a land unknown to me.. Growing up has been a pain..  
  
Hello, my name is Bura Shindou.. And I'm here to tell you my story...

"Don't try to hide from me you rat!!" yelled the mother of a 4 years old girl. The young one, hiding under the basement stairs, knew her mother was going to find her. Yet she still tried to find different hiding spot everytime she was told she had done something bad. "You know I'm going to find you!!" she yelled from the hallway just above the young child. Shivering, the small girl was trying her best not to make any sound.  
  
She was caught playing ball, with another young boy, when her mother came to pick her up at the kindergarden. That was the reason the mother was going to hurt her child. Her hiding gave a reason for her father to 'hurt her'. "Bura Shindou!! If you don't get out of there I will kill you!!" the small Bura's eyes started to water. She did not want to be hurt, like all those other times.  
  
"If you're in your Dad's office I'll tell him!! Unless you come out NOW!!" the mother stated towards the door of the basement. Those words freaked the young one out. Bura knew her father would kill her if he ever knew that she was in his office. Walking slowly out of the darkness the small one walked up the wooden stairs, as them old pieces of wood creaked under her small weigh.  
  
The mother atop the stairs smile the most sadistic smile as the door slowly openned. She saw the young girl's eye appear in the darkness. She loved the fact that she controled everything about her. Bura looked at her mother. "Mommy.. I won't play ball with Marc anymore.. I promise.." she said in the sweetest voice ever. No one could resist a small child's plea.. unless they were mentally ill.  
  
"Never will you go at that kindergarden again!!" raged the mother. She grabbed the small child by her beautiful green hair, and dragged her to the livingroom. "Mother please, it hurts, mother" the small Bura whimpered. The mother carelessly continued her way, as if the child was a meer doll.  
  
"You will never play again!! You will never laugh like you did, never!!" yelled the mother as she pulled down her childs pants, to make sure nothing would protect the young girls skin. "I promise mother!! I promise.." the young one screamed.  
  
"Promises!! Promises!! I hate it when you promise to me!!" the mother then started her assault on the green haired infant. Slapping her with a small leather whip. Bura layed on her mother's lap, her ass bare as the whip made it's affect on her. Bura knew that if she yelled her mother would tell her father that she went in his office, just for her pleasure.  
  
The mother did not mind if the child cried. As long as she would not scream in pain. The mother knew what the father did. But she did not care. The child was not hers.

* * *

She would do anything to make me hurt. I still remember her name. I remember his name. I tried as hard as I could to forget, but I remember everything about my childhood.  
  
Ask any teenager what he did when he was four, he can't remember it as well as I can. I remember every feeling, every emotion, every smell, every touch, every everything...

* * *

"Stop crying!!" he said, his heavy drunken breath on the 6 year old girls neck..

* * *

I could never forget. Nor the pain, nor the humiliation.. everything. I can't forgive anyone. Nobody that has cause me pain will be forgiven, or forgotten..

* * *

"I'm not going home.. I'm not going home.. I'm not going home..." whispered one of the 2nd grader. Instead of walking towards her house, she started to walk the other way. Staring at the ground, the girl hoped nobody would question her. Her goal.. police departement. On that morning the mother had punched her for getting up 4 minutes late. She could not see out of one of her eye.  
  
"I can make it.. I can make it.." being only 7 she hoped she could make it to her goal. She started to smile as she saw the big building ahead of her. "I'll make it.. I'm almost there.." she walked infront of the big doors, not that they were big, but she was small and short for her age. She tried to push the big door, but it did not work.  
  
She had then remembered that you had to pull. Reaching up she tried to grab the handle. To short, she looked really amusing.  
  
After a few attempts she gave up and began to cry. A police lady had noticed her reaching for the handle. She openned the door for the small girl and kneeled in front of her.  
  
Bura recognize the police suit, she held her arms out. The lady picked her up and held her tightly. The door closed as the two of them made their way in. "Hey Joey! I didn't know you had a child!!" laughed one of the guards.  
  
"She's not mine.. she was trying to get inside.." she answered walking towards a couch. She put down the crying girl. "What your name?" she asked gently. "And what happenned to your eye?" she asked in the same soft motherly voice. "My mother..." she answered to the second question. "Your mother did this to you? How? Why?" she asked a little startled. "With her knuckles.. because I was late out of bed.." she answered. The blond lady was beyond rage! How could a parent do that to a poor child.  
  
"You have a kid Joey!! Good to know!!" she didn't even looked up at her partner. A man with black spiky hair walked up to her. "God! You hit her or what?!" he asked shocked when he saw the girl's face.  
  
"Goten you Doofus!! She's not mine.. Her mother did this to her.." Goten kneeled and approached his hand towards the bruise. Not anywhere near it and the girl was already backing away, towards Joey. "Go away Doofus!! You're scaring her!" Joey lifted up the child and held her tighly.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay.."

* * *

Nothing, Joey.. Nothing was okay.... Nothing is ever okay...... 


	2. A new Familly

"This is your new mommy.." said Joey as a lady walked towards the small conference room. "Stay close to me sweetheart" whispered Goten. Bura never understood why, but she trusted Joey... Joey and Goten. 

A tall lady walked in, she was wearing a suit. "Sorry, I haven't had time to change, I came as fast as I could" she stated sitting down on a chair in front of the girl and Goten, "I had a few more papers to finish, you know how lazy Mister Briefs is!" she laughed.

Goten smiled at her, "Yeah, I know."

Joey stood and handed a folder to her. "This is all the papers you have to sign, since your husband already signed his parts you only have to fill in half of it" our blond haired policewomen said, a little mad about only meeting her this one time.

Joey sat down and stared at the lady as she remembered them last months with Bura and Goten.

-------------------------------------  
Flashback:

"So, I would like to bring her parents to court. Take away their right to her and give her out to adoption."

"Joey, you're asking alot, we don't know if the girl told the truth" her upper gradded said.

"What kind of sick person would twist this into a sick joke! Damn sir! You didn't see the look in the little girls face when I found her! You weren't there the past 2 days I have spent with the poor little child!" Joey raged.

"Look Joey, the parents are gonna start looking for their child. They can press charges against you for 'kidnapping' their child! Let her go home."

Joey stood and picked up her jacket, "One, she doesn't want to go, and two, I'll take care of this myself!" she stormed out.

-------------------------------------

"Joey!" Goten yelled.

"Huh! What?" asked Joey coming back to her senses.

"Miss Lindsay left with Bura" Goten smiled sadly at her. "Do you think we did the right thing?" he questionned her.

"I sure hope so.." she stated looking sadly at the picture she had of them three.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"This is your room" said a tall young man, he seemed quite sportive and was really exited about the girl being here.

"What's that" she said, with a childish voice, pointing out the big white teddy bear sitting on a chair in the corner of her room. She looked up at her new father, her index still pointing out the stuffed animal.

He looked down at her and smiled, 'I didn't think it was that bad...' he walked with her over to it. "That, sweety, is a teddy bear, it's a present from Mommy's boss" he lifted it and gave it to her. "It's for you"

She looked at him, afraid and backed a step. "For me? like a pwesent?" she asked him. Their attention went to the door opening downstairs.

"Joshua! Are you here!"

The little girl heard the man voice and hid behind her new father. "There's a man" she stated empty and fearful.

Josh look down and her and smiled, "It's okay, it's Daddy's friend" she shivered when she heard 'Daddy'.

"Josh!" the voice yelled once more.

"Come on up Trunks! I was giving the bear to her" he said loud enough to be heard from the 1st floor.

They heard the quick steps from the man, "She's already here!" said the man overjoyed. Once he was near the room he slowed his pace.

Bura held onto her new father, "Dada, I'm afraid" she closed her eyes and held them close behind his legs.

Joshua heard her sobbing, "Wait Trunks!" he called out. He kneeled to be at his 'daughter's' height, "Sweety, it's alright" he whispered to her. He held his hands out to pick her up, but she backed away.

"No! Stop!" she holered her eyes still closed, "I don't want to hear this! I don't want to hear! I want Joey!" she yelled.

Trunks ran in when she had scream for Joshua to stop.

"Get away from me!" she ran out the room. "Joey! JOEY!" she yelled running as fast as she could.

Joshua started after her. "Bura! Stop, what is wrong?" he asked as he got out the room.

Trunks ran after the little girl.

"Ahh!" she screamed, in the screetchiest voice ever, as she tripped down the stairs.

Trunks caught her and put her down at the bottom of the stairs. He placed himself in front of the front door to make sure she would not go out.

"Move!" she ordered him.

He kneeled and asked her why.

"Because I want to go see Joey, or Goten, or my real mommy!" she walked up to Trunks and punched him in the nuts, making him fall to the side, and question himself.

'Holy Fucking shit! Only my sister could punch this hard... her being a sayain and all... did she say Goten?' he thought laying on his side, holding his balls.

Bura jumped on him and openned the door. She ran out.

"Bura!" yelled Josh as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he ran out after her. "Bura! Come back here!" he hollered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate them! I'll never go back! I want Joey, Goten and even my old mommy" she said once far enough from the house. She turned her head when she heard two ladies talking behind her.

"This being something Trunks would-" a lady said.

'Twunks is the man from the new home...' thought the child. She turned and looked at the ladies. One was tall and young, she had greenish hair 'Like me..' . The other lady was the lady that brought her to her new home.

"and don't forget to get him to sign this-" the youngest lady stopped and stared at her. She seemed to have noticed the ressemblance in their hair.

"Ms Briefs, do you know her?" asked the 'ms Lindsay' that Bura met. She didn't even remember what the child she had adopted for her husband looked like.

"She is so beautiful," breathed out the green haired lady, "Hello" she said smiling happily. "Where are you going little girl?" she said sweetly.

Bura stared at her hair. The lady kneeled down to be closer, Bura walked up to her and took her hair in her small hand. "Like me.." she whispered.

The lady giggled, "Yes like you.. Where are you going?" she asked.

Bura smiled, "Will you help me?.. I'm looking for Joey! She's a Policegirl!" she said really happy. Our little green haired sweety was still playing in the older version of herself's hair.

"I will bring you!" said the lady, she picked up Bura and brought her to her car, "Ohh by the way, my name is Kana! Kana-Bra Vegeta Briefs! and you?" she questionned the small child.

"My name is Bura Shindou, But I'm suppossed to have a new name.." answered Bura.

The older lady waved their way, "I have to get home, bye's" and that's when miss Lindsay left. Bura and Kana waved at her.

"Bura Shindou... and you have to change your name.. why is that?" she asked.

Bura smiled, the car left the parking lot, "Because miss Lindsay and Josh adopted me, and I ran because Josh and Twunks were scaring me, so I wanted to find Joey, she's my only friend, her and Goten-" Bura was cut off.

"Wooo... you're saying, your Kerry's little nightmare, you saw Trunks and you want to find and old friend of yours, or Goten?" she stated/asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" yelled Goten as he entered his appartement, the one he shared with Kana-Bra. "Hey Kana, are you here?" he asked once inside.

Kana walked in the dinningroom and placed her hand one Goten's mouth. She looked a little mad, "Shut up" she practicaly whispered, "She finally fell asleep." She removed her hand from his mouth.

Goten took off his shoes quietly, "Who fell asleep?" he asked gently. Goten walked in the room, his eyes grew with joy as he recognized the small green ball that was laying on their couch.

"Ohh my gawd! That's Onee-kun!" he smiled and kneeled beside her. He took his hand out of his pocket and pet the small girls hand.

Kana looked at him confused, "Onee-kun?" she asked.

"This is the little girl me and Joey, watched over. You know, before she got adopted."

Kana smiled. His voice was extremely soft, it made her happy to know her bestfriend could be like that. She sat down on the opposite couch from Bura.

The green haired child slowly awoke, moaned and opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to recognize her Goten's face.

Her arms swung around the only man she has ever aproached to feel confortable.

"Goten! Goten! Goten!" she yelled in his poor ears.

"Yes it's me, everything is okay!" he said.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Do I have to explain once more, that nothing is ever okay... Nothing goes as one wants.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"But, Goten, I don't want to go back!" she screamed in his ears, crying like a baby.

Goten pulled her close, "I told you, they are friends of mine" he said. He was trying to do his best to cheer the young one. He looked out the window of his friend's car.

Kana smiled as she drove them to Joshua's house. She never expected this girl to be the child her work partner adopted, and her bestfriend helped. Kana stopped and looked at them, "We're almost here" she said soothly.

Goten lifted the girl's head and smiled, "Smile for me" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No!" she cried.

"Smile for me" he said once more.

She looked at him, sniffled and smiled. "Only for you" she said.

Kana walked out of the car, she opened the door to them, and pulled Bura out of her bestfriend's arms.

"Now little huney, you have to promise you'll be nice!" she said smiling.

-------------------------------------  
THAT'S! IT:p Now! What will she do when she sees Trunks and Josh again? LINDSAY ISH A BIATCH! -growls- I hate her, and I also hate bura's Parents... am I really writing this! anyhow! Read and review... and I'll keep updating...


End file.
